


Et pourtant...

by Just_a_girl_passing_by



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_girl_passing_by/pseuds/Just_a_girl_passing_by
Summary: Et pourtant, la journée de Draco Malefoy avait si bien commencé...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Et pourtant...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you who will give me your time to read it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you+who+will+give+me+your+time+to+read+it).



> Bonjour à tous ! ceci est un premier travail extrêmement court je vous le concède mais un premier quand même ! Après des années à avaler des fanfictions sur Harry Potter, j'ai enfin trouver le courage de me lancer ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours, des suggestions etc... Je débarque dans ce monde toutes les critiques sont donc constructives et ne tomberont pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde ^^ Bonne lecture !  
> Bien entendue tous les personnages et autres lieux cités appartiennent à l'inimitable JK Rowling.

Et pourtant, Draco Malefoy aurait pu jurer sur tout l’arbre généalogique des Malefoy qu’il aurait cru que cette journée allait être une bonne journée. D’ailleurs en y repensant, il ne savait pas trop bien à partir de quel moment il aurait dû se méfier de cette journée sans accros. Il s’était pourtant réveillé de bonne humeur se rappelait-il-enfin autant qu’un Malefoy peut l’être- ayant passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, enfin se corrigea-t-il ayant dormi plus de deux heures sans que sa tarée de tante et son non moins tarée de maître ne l’importune dans son sommeil quoi. Malgré la fin de la guerre et une consommation quelque peu excessive de potions de sommeil, il le reconnaissait, ils arrivaient encore à le faire chier même de l’enfer ces deux-là…  
Il faisait donc encore nuit, l’aube venait à peine de pointer le bout de son nez, personne dans le dortoir des Serpentards n’étaient encore debout, ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire, par Merlin il appréciait ses amis mais bon sang qu’est ce qu’ils étaient bruyants ! Entre les piaillements de Pansy et les histoires de cul de Blaise, l’envie de leur envoyer à tous les deux un silencio, lui avait plus que ce qui était sainement possible caressé l’esprit…. Il s’était donc levé, habillé, peigné pendant au moins une bonne heure dans un calme absolue, après tout, même s’il était indéniable d’après les soupirs de vaches énamourés que poussaient les jeunes et moins jeunes sorcières sur son passage, que Draco Malefoy était un modèle de perfection masculine rarement égalé dans le monde des sorciers, il portait néanmoins un soin jaloux et méticuleux à son apparence physique. Après tout, n’est pas Malefoy qui le veut se disait-il en haussant des épaules.  
Il était ensuite descendu prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, celle-ci miraculeusement vide, à l'exception près de deux trois Poufsouffle qui avaient eu la présence d’esprit de se taire dès qu’ils le virent arrivé. C’est qu’ils peuvent parfois faire preuve d’un peu d’instinct de survie ces imbéciles de Poufsouffles s’étonna mentalement Drago. Bref tout allait mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour reprendre cette stupide expression moldue. Tiens ! Il en aurait presque siffloté de contentement en tournant les pages du Sorcier enchaîné, s’il avait eu moins d’éducation. Il en était à siroter son thé (comme quoi même les pires abrutis que sont les moldus arrivent parfois à faire des inventions correctes), savourant sa quiétude, tout en ricanant mentalement en lisant les dernières péripéties des politiciens à la mode, lorsqu’une espèce de hippogriffe brune arriva à vitesse grand v lui hurlant les pires malédictions qu’on ait jamais entendu de mémoire de sorcier au sujet d’un certain pamphlet, ne le gifle, faisant voler thé, tasse, croissant et journal et ne reparte aussi brutalement, comme la tornade qu’elle était en lui lançant « t’es vraiment qu’un sale con Malefoy » et du « grandis une bonne fois pour toute ». Laissant Malefoy hébété, la joue cuisante et les vêtements tachés et n’ayant aucunes putains d’idées d’à quoi Miss Je sais tout Granger faisait allusion. Finalement, se dit-il en serrant des dents, il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de penser passer une bonne journée, ça lui apprendra à être un peu optimiste tiens, sale chieuse de Granger…. Et pourtant, soupira-t-il en regardant le désastre qu’était désormais son petit déjeuner, la journée avait si bien commencé…


End file.
